An Adventure of a Lifetime
by ZygardeFusion
Summary: After another turf war, your everyday inkling, Antonio, finds a manhole. When he dives in, he uncovers the dark secrets of the past, his own story that was shrouded in the dark, and the ancient hatred of the Octarians. In a last-ditch effort to save the city that means the most to him, he and his friends set out to stop a massive crisis. [Undergoing rewrite]
1. Enter Team Overdrive!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm ZygardeFusion, an aspiring author who's ready to take his hand at writing! Splatoon is one of my all-time favorite games, so one afternoon when I was procrastinating about my homework, I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Enter Team Overdrive!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled.

Charging into a turf war in Moray Towers, I decided to take a risk with a roller. When I ended up in the respawn in a few seconds, I decided on two things.

Strategize before charging in.

Get a new war cry.

I decided to follow my brother Mariano so we could get a new plan.

"Nice job, ya moron." Came the sarcastic response of my brother. "Hope they got that on camera."

He dodge-rolled behind an enemy and splatted them with his Light Tetra Dualies. Not wanting to miss out, I followed up with a slam from my roller, sending half their squad back to spawn together. My squad, Team Overdrive, was going head-to-head with a squad called Cutthroat Calamari. Not a bad squad, but one that would get thrown to the bottom by us. We had a minute and a half left, so I decided on pushing now. Using my Hero Roller Replica (yes, I found one once on the streets), I decoyed with a curling bomb, then splatted someone with a quick strike from my roller.

"Heads up!" Our sniper, Matthew yelled. I then took the signal to duck and take their turf going uphill. Suddenly, the music changed, and I realized that we only had one minute left. With them pushing harder, we began to climb where they didn't see us, then we hit them HARD.

**10…**

"F.B.I, OPEN UP!" I yelled as I smashed someone with my roller.

**9…**

Splat! Matthew got hit.

**8…**

BANG! Logan, our blaster main, got someone.

**7…**

Plop! Welp, there goes Mariano.

**6…**

Blam! There goes Matthew.

**5…**

Squish! Squash! Splat! OOH BABY TRIPLE!

**4…**

Almost there…

**3…**

Yes! I got the spawn area!

**2…**

Bang! Dropped a bomb!

**1…**

Blam! We did it!

**GAME!**

While we were all watching Judd crack down on every inch of turf, we had a good idea on who would win, based on the image of the now-turfed map.

(And today's winner is…) Judd purred. (Team Overdrive!)

While my teammates were celebrating their victory, I wanted to see if I could talk with my father. My father, in truth, had been taken and killed a long time ago, but somehow, I was able to talk to him telepathically. I never knew how, I just was able to.

_Father. _I thought.

_Antonio. Good to hear you. _

_Ever since you left, things were never the same. _

_I know, I miss my son too. _

_So, _I asked, _anything you'd like me to do for you? I know that you want me not to disappoint. _

_You know me too well, _he said with a chuckle. _There's this manhole to the side of Deca Tower, and I need you to look at it. _

_I understand. _

_Good luck, Antonio. _

With that, I dived into the manhole.

**A/N: Pretty good if I say so! Either way, I've got a few things to say right now. First, NO FLAMES WHATEVER. Honestly, I couldn't care less, but I will post some responses to comments, so no flames or I'll set you on fire. Second, the whole "telepathic conversation" will play a big part in the story, so don't ask me to remove it. Third, I would think that you'd like to get an idea on what everyone looks like. I'll try to get that on my profile. Lastly, you can try to expect a new chapter every Friday. And that wraps it up, so see y'all next time!**


	2. The Dark Side of The Moon

**(Note: had to fix this chapter.)**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's your (hopefully) favorite rookie author, ZygardeFusion, back with another chapter! (Cue airhorn noise.) But before we get back to the story, just want to respond to some comments.**

**Guest: uhhhh…**

**Guest: Ok, I know this might be weird, but face it- this is my first fanfic. It'll probably have some things I need to work on. **

**Now that we got that out of the way, let's get rumbling!**

**Disclaimer: (forgot this) I don't own Splatoon or Nintendo. All I own is Antonio and his squad mates. **

**Chapter 2: The Dark Side of The Moon**

As I jumped out of the sewer, I noticed a small cabin, and an inkling in a kimono seemed like she was waiting for somebody.

"Ah, I knew that you would come." The inkling spoke in a familiar tone. I feel like I've seen her before…

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, as well."

"Wait…" I paused in shock. "MARIE?!" I yelled.

"Well, you got me there. Ever since my cousin went missing, along with the Great Zapfish, I've been waiting for somebody to don the title of the next agent. Will you accept?"

At this point, I was shaking because of her offer. I knew that Inkopolis would crumble without power, yet, was I ready to fight to protect my city?

"Well?" The question was repeated.

"Hold up, I need to think." I replied.

I heard my father sighing in my head.

_Before you were born, I saw your destiny. It changed from time to time, but I saw clearly up to this point. _

_So, _I asked, _this will change my life from now on?_

_I believe so, _he replied. _Everything changes here._

_All I ask for is your guidance. _

_Don't worry, Antonio. I'll always be with you. _

"Made up up your mind yet?" Marie's response took me out of my thoughts.

"I've made up my mind." I said before pausing. "I'll join you on your quest."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Welcome to the New Squidbeak Splatoon! But before we begin, you should equip standard issue. About a minute later, I found myself in a neon combat suit.

"Not to be rude, but is there anything less flashy?" I asked.

"No, not really." Marie replied. "You should also pick a weapon to fight back the Octarians."

"The Octarians?" I asked, very confused.

"They're a race of Octopi-like creatures that were banished by us about a hundred years ago during the Great Turf War."

"Ooooooh." I responded. "Either way, I'll take the roller. It's gonna be an inky mess all over their place!"

"Wow, you really are confident. But can you back up that talk?" She inquired.

"Absolutely."

After being shown how to find a kettle, I dove in, and started my first steps on my quest.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd we did it folks! Another chapter down the hatch! As usual, I'm asking for some reviews so I can improve. I've got some friends who help me, but I'm always asking for help. Thanks for reading y'all, and see ya next time!**


	3. Rollers, Octarians, and Zapfish

**A/N: *F.B.I, OPEN UP!* Ayyyy, it's your boy Zygarde one again, with another chapter! So I know that I didn't post a chapter last week, but I've kinda worked out a schedule for how things work. More on that later. Either way, let's get this story out on the road!**

**Chapter 3: Rollers, Octarians, and Zapfish**

I took a look at my surroundings, then realized that I was on a floating platform. Wait a second.

"A FLOATING PLATFORM?!" I quickly yelped.

"Yeah, the Octarians love flaunting their tech. You should also use that launchpad over there."

"Noted." After using it, I asked, "So, I should always go to a launchpad after using it?"

I got a yes and decided to ink my surroundings. As I did that, I saw these weird tentacle-things.

"I assume these are the Octarians?" I said through my headset.

"Yep, you're right. They might look not that dangerous, but their shots can stack up on you." Marie said. "That being said, these aren't the only kind of Octarian."

"Got it."

_A few platforms later…_

"Hey, where's the launchpad?" I questioned.

"Under that vault." I saw a metal cylinder with some locks on it. "You should break some of those crates."

Using a special lock on my roller, I held my roller in vertical swing, and I smashed all of the crates by slamming and spinning my roller around. After my Hero's Spin (a name I came up with), I saw a golden key, along with some deep puddles of ink.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT ZAPFISH DID YOU DO THAT?!" I heard Marie scream.

"Believe me, that took lots of practice to pull off. Didn't learn it overnight." I said while unlocking the vault. I jumped to what seemed to be a final platform. I broke open a crate, and got a… can?

"You got a canned special!" Marie exclaimed. "Open it, and you'll get some Tenta Missiles!"

"Sweet!" I took a few steps back, then fired away. I heard some explosions, and saw platforms drenched in green ink. I found a key, and opened the vaults at the bottom. While two of them were empty, one of them had a launchpad. I used it, and jumped to a platform. At the platform, I was informed by Marie that I needed to break the shield around the Zapfish with my ink. I did so, and I grabbed my first Zapfish of many.

_About an hour later…_

I heard some hissing, and saw that the large kettle in the middle no longer had a lid on it.

"Alright! You opened a boss kettle. There should be another Zapfish in there, and an Octoweapon as well." Marie told me. "But be careful, as Octoweapons are more dangerous than anything you've seen yet."

I jumped in and took in my surroundings. There was a circular platform, a big puddle of fuscisa ink, and a Zapfish on a wire. I jumped to the arena, and saw a large tentacle trap and pull the Zapfish down. Then, I saw massive lights erupt from the puddle, and some weird chanting. A few seconds later, a giant toaster emerged and roared at me.

**(A/N: Italicized text is telepathic thought. Now, back to the battle.)**

_Uh, dad? Can you guide me through this?_

_Absolutely, Antonio. Dodge that loaf, now!_

I dodged the blow and proceeded to dodge more angry loaves of toast, until the machine jammed and shot out all of its toast.

"Now!" Marie's voice cut in. "Climb the Octo Oven and wail on that tentacle!"

I swinged my roller and climbed the monster. After the tentacle bursted, a geyser of Octarian ink sprayed all over.

"Good." Marie said. "But don't start loafing around or things might start to go a rye."

I jumped off, and saw the tentacle pull up and down, while seeing all of the loafs… gain armor?

"Wait… armor on toast? Is that even possible?"

_I was thinking the same thing. Look out!_

I promptly dodged and waited for another malfunction. When that came, I noticed that the armor couldn't be inked, so it made my ascent to the top of the oven a bit more harder, but not that hard. After the same thing happened, I jumped off again, and it extended some long metal... arm?

"A glazing machine? Looks evil."

_Keep yourself far away from that machine!_

Using their advice, I avoided the machine, and began to find my way around and to the top of the machine. It was considerably harder, now that the bread was moving back in the second I stepped on it. Although I had less space to operate, I still made it to the top of the Octo Oven, and finished it off with a Hero's Spin.

"This guy's toast!" Marie said, sounding very excited.

"Is that it with the bread puns?" I said, groaning. I then saw it flash green lights all over, and it exploded with my ink all over. In the middle was, yes, a Zapfish!

"I think it is… at yeast for now." I heard Marie say. I groaned while I grabbed said Zapfish.

_Great job, Antonio. I'm very proud of you. _

_(Later, at Cuttlefish Cabin…)_

"That's the last of them. But I'm kinda unnerved that they had a fully operational Octoweapon with them. I'm calling in the big guns now."

"Sheldon?" I asked.

"Right on the money. Sheldon, can you hear us?"

"Testing, testing- OH MAN THIS IS SO SWEET!" I heard the voice of the turf war weapon dealer exclaim.

"Easy there Sheldon. As you know, I'm Marie, or Agent 2 of the NSS." She informed.

"And I'm Antonio, or Agent 4 of the NSS!" I exclaimed.

"Antonio, as in the leader of Team Overdrive?" I said yes. "I'm a huge fan of you! Your last battle was crazy sweet!" Sheldon geeked out. "Anyways, Marie tasked me with upgrading your weapons, which I can do. Just leave them in the prototype Enhancifier, and you'll get better performance from it! Just note that it takes two hours to do it, so you should do it overnight, like a system update for your phone."

"Aaaaannnndddddd that's really it. I think it's time for you to get back home, so people don't wonder where you are. We should also swap contacts, so you know when to head on down here for the action. And one last thing. Can you not tell anyone about our organization? We need to keep our secrecy." Marie told me.

"Got it. I won't tell anyone. See you tomorrow?" I asked. I got a thumbs up, and I returned to Inkopolis.

**A/N: Sorry I missed my last update date, I didn't have time to finish my chapter due to schoolwork. :( To make up, I'll post another chapter right after this, but you might not see it immediately. Until next chapter, guys!**


	4. Super Splatoon Uprising

**A/N: As promised, here's the second chapter for my double update. I'm going to try to develop my friends as characters a bit more this time, so yeahhhhh. Also, credit to InkBoyJay for telling me where to make my new cover, so go check his work out, as my form of thanks! Anyways, enough stalling, let's hit it, baby!**

**Chapter 4: Super Splatoon Uprising**

**(ugh, this was all I could come up with for a chapter title.)**

As I walked down the street towards Inkopolis Square, I found myself talking to my father, because honestly, who else was there to talk to?

_So, are you ready to be a hero again, son? _My father asked.

_First Turf War, then war with the Octarians. I need to not completely disappear from the public, it'll raise more questions me returning the Zapfish. Speaking of the subject…_

I heard the sound a special news broadcast, indicating that there was breaking news.

"Hey, y'all, this is Pearl from Inkopolis Square, LIVE WITH BREAKING NEWS!" The enthusiastic inkling yelled at her mic.

"Pearlie, there's no need to yell, right?" The slightly older, exotic looking(1) inkling asked.

"BESIDES THE FACT THAT ZAPFISH HAVE MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARED IN OUR POWER PLANT?!" Pearl yelled.

"Wait, what?" Marina asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT, THE ZAPFISH ARE COMING BACK!" Pearl yelled again. "Do you think that this was the doing of the hero who saved the Great Zapfish two years ago?"

"I don't know, Pearl. Hopefully, these Zapfish will be the first of many to come!" Marina exclaimed.

"And that's all the time we have!" Pearl shouted. "Don't get cooked…"

"Stay Off the Hook!" They both yelled.

_Well, I guess I'm going to need to be more stealthy from now on. _

_You're right, son. Good luck. _

Then, I felt my Squidphone vibrate and saw that I had a text from Marie.

**SaltSister: **Nice job, hotshot. You made the news.

I groaned before texting her back

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **It's not like i blew my cover tho

**SaltSister: **Fine

**SaltSister: **meet me at 3 for ur next assignment. Don't be late

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **fine

I then decided to text my squad to meet up.

[Team Overdrive group chat]

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **Guys, wanna meet 4 practice at the Crust Bucket?

**SniperBTW: **sure

**BlasterBasics: **might be late, need 2 take a detour

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **got it

**DodgeAndDualie: **can't make it, I'm at Arowana 4 a dualie convention

**SniperBTW: **…

**BlasterBasics: **it's fine, we can get someone to join us

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **Sounds good to me, cya

"Oh, hey Matt!" I yelled to my squadmate as I saw him. We then started to grab something from Crusty Sean, so we had something to eat for breakfast.

"So," I asked with a bite of Seanwitch in my mouth, "how do you wanna practice today? Nuzlocke method?"

"You realize that means I'm not letting you start with your Dynamo Roller?" Matthew joked. "If we Nuzlocke, we're not letting you act like a noob and make us lose our first match today just so you can stop using your Dynamo Roller."

"Fiiiinnnne." I groaned. "But that means you're starting with your Kensa Splatterscope."

"Sounds go- WAIT WHAT?!" Matthew yelped.

"Hey guys!" Logan said while sitting down. "You ready to rumble? Can't wait to get out there!"

Then, I heard his stomach growl.

"Are we ready to rumble, or is your stomach?" I joked. "Cause we're running a Nuzlocke, and I doubt you'll be helping us without eating."

"Wait, who ever said that we're Nuzlocking it?" Logan said.

_Later… _

Welp, that went well! We only lost four times, which is an all-time lowest loss record.

_Buzzzzzz…_

**SaltSister: **Meet me in 5 minutes

"Gotta go, I got something to do." I announced. "See ya guys tomorrow."

"See you!" My friends said to me.

Due to the fact that they had to shorten the Turf War hours because of the power shortage, it made sense that I had to leave early, as most pro turfers tended to end a bit before the closing of the tower. I spiraled down the drain, and prepared to don the mantle of Agent 4. As I jumped up, Marie was waiting for me with my suit.

"So, Sheldon told me that he wanted to try out some roller mods, so he told me to have you talk with him." Marie handed me my suit while walking towards the cabin. I got my suit on (in private, of course,) and met with my allies at the table in the middle. How I could see Sheldon's head was beyond what any of us knew, but I decided to focus on the meeting.

"Agent 4! I'm glad to see that you could make it! As Marie told you, I've made some mods to add to your Hero Roller, so I should tell you about them." Sheldon was known for his long explanations, so I braced myself for the tidal wave. "All of the first set of mods are rather simple, mainly because of our time constraints. The green one is a mini ink-column, which can be used for some slightly ranged splats. The other two are just performance mods, the red one sprays ink around you, and the blue one will increase your rotation speed, which makes your roller move you faster." I was shocked, as he had given me a short explanation. A SHORT explanation.

_You should get going, Antonio. _

_I got it, I got it. _

"I took the liberty of attaching the green mod, just squeeze your roller hilt to activate it." Sheldon explained.

"Now that all that's done, good luck!" Marie said.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I walked out of the cabin, roller in hand.

**[Scene change, Kettle 8- Octozeplin Invasion]**

So far, I hadn't received much trouble from the Octarians. My modded roller caused them a lot of issues, as they hadn't expected such a potent force. Using a Sting Ray can I had grabbed, I hit a Grapplink and it pulled me to the platform. After grabbing the Zapfish, I headed back to the surface.

"Nice one, four." Marie replied. "You only have about two kettles left before we can en the- new duty, four. I need you back at the cabin THIS SECOND."

"Got it." I replied.

_What could cause that to happen? _My father asked.

_Don't ask me, I'm as confused as you are. I'm wondering what happened that could recall me. _

As I soon found out, it was something, or should I say someone, important.

"LOGAN?!" I yelled.

"Uhh, hi?" Logan asked. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, that's kinda a long story." I replied. "Want me to fill you in?"

"Wait a second, you can't just spill secrets like that!" Marie exclaimed.

"Marie, I trust him. He could be a huge game changer." I whispered.

"Fine. Logan?" She asked. "Welcome to the New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

_**To be continued next week…**_

**A/N: Boy, am I evil! Leaving us with a sudden pause like that. Okay, about that schedule. I'll post every Friday, but from now on, I'll announce if I'm not posting on my profile. Hope you enjoyed these chapters, don't forget to review, and see y'all next time!**


	5. The Daunting Duo

**A/N: Yup, we're (or I'm, I really don't care) back with another chapter. Thanks to TrimusicaDrag00n90, KyuubiOrKuumi, and GundamFan2015 for favoriting my story, as well having Gundam for following my story! It's greatly appreciated! Well, enough filling up space, let's get this rolling like my roller!**

**Chapter 5: The Daunting Duo**

After Logan had had been filled in and properly equipped as Agent 5, I decided to take him on a mission with me.

"Just a few words of advice," I offered to Agent 5, "avoid turfing the ground unless you need to, as we don't have special gauges."

"Alright, so we need to get this… Zapfish in every kettle?" Logan asked.

We dived into the kettle and emerged in what appeared to be The Reef, or, in other words, Logan's greatest nightmare.

"Why did it have to be The Reef…, do they know how much I hate this place?" Logan pouted.

"So, you see those lights? They have mini Zapfish inside. As eight of them are equivalent to one, regular-size Zapfish, you need to grab all eight to generate enough energy to open the kettle." Marie explained over our headsets. "Also, watch out for the Octolings. If you must know, they're a lot like you guys, except that they're octopi, not squids."

"Got it." I replied. "Logan, follow me."

"We're going to look for all eight of them?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be more time-efficient to spread out?"

"It would be, but I think that you'll be more safe." I replied. "I've never been on this kind of mission before, so I'm relying on safety in numbers."

We found one and liberated it from its tank.

"One down, seven to go." Marie notes. "You guys got this."

Then I accidentally ran over what possibly was an Octoling, as a large splat came from my roller.

_Disadvantage of camping. _My father chuckled.

_Ha, no kidding. _

"Octolings!" I heard someone shout. "Don't let these thieves take what belongs to us!"

"Yeah, might want to work on those rallies." Logan retorted. We threw our splat bombs at the octoling squad, who apparently were next to a Zapfish tank.

"That's a fourth of them. If you don't know how to do basic math," Marie started.

"Yak, yak, yak, we know how to do math." I said. "Now do you have any insightful thoughts about the area, or are you gonna be quiet?"

"Since when did you become the leader? Agent 3 was so much more quiet." Marie groaned.

_True, _my dad said, _you might not be the leader, but you're definitely going to be one soon enough. _

So snatching the minis were easy enough, at least until the sixth one. At that point, the remaining enemies started to charge to us. I then noticed that the Octolings were trying to team on us, making it a bit harder.

_Look out!_

A barrage of ink nearly hit my head, as I noticed Octolings with black tentacles and seaweed in their tentacles.

"And you just found some Elites. They're really skilled, and will give you quite the hard time." Marie warned us. "Take 'em out fast!"

"Well, here goes nothing." I said over the link.

I then jumped into the middle, activated my roller mod, and did a Hero's Spin, wiping out all of them except for one Elite. I then realized that I had ran out of ink in my tank.

"Say your prayers!" The last Elite spat at me. I saw her pull the trigger on her Octoshot, but no ink came out. "What the-"

She was then cut short by a well-time blaster shot by Logan.

"What just happened?" Logan asked. "You think someone sabotaged the weapon?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope that the saboteur is siding with us." I replied. "Because why would they sabotage their own equipment?"

We grabbed the last two minis and exited the area.

**[Scene Change, Boss Kettle 2: Enter The Octo Samurai]**

I jumped into the arena and saw a large tentacle pull down the dangling Zapfish. With it, I saw blinding lights erupt from the pool of ink. As the puddle cleared, a giant being roared at me.

"**ALL OCTARIANS! WE WELCOME YOUR FAVORITE OCTARIAN WRESTLER… THE OCTO SAMURAI!" **

I heard him roar at me and then he pulled out his massive roller, pointing it at me like a sword. I then activated the green mod, extending my roller to make it ready for combat.

"Agent 4! Agent 4! You can do it, cuz-" I heard my fellow agents chanting.

"Guys, I have enough fans in the turf leagues. I don't need even more followers."

_I know you can do it. Your skills with a roller are second to none!_

With my father's support, I bowed to the Octoweapon. Apparently, he bowed back and we began to dodge and strike with our rollers.

"Wait, why is he covered in ink?" Logan asked. "Hold up, I think you need to splat him by hitting him enough!"

I grunted while countering a roller strike. "You're the smartest of us in Team Overdrive. You couldn't figure that out sooner?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

Then, I managed to expose his weak spot. After multiple strikes, I managed to splat the tentacle. With a geyser of ink erupting, I jumped back and let the next phase of battle begin. He pulled himself out of the roller (which seemed to act like a respawn pad) and roared, removing? the ink on the arena. He began to spin his roller around, and he struck the ground. Three spinning balls , ink split and nearly hit me, but I noticed that his roller did take a while to lift off of the ground. I then was able to hit him multiple times, before he jumped. on his roller and used it like a segway.

"That's an Octo Cycle!" Sheldon exclaimed. "It's the latest in Octarian transport technology!"

Apparently, it's also the latest in bullying technology, as it nearly hit me multiple times. With the green mod, I pushed myself off of the ground, and hit him to reveal the tentacle. With that, I noticed that parts of his respawner were glowing red, and he had rather wide eyes.

"Wait, I think that his respawner is overheating! Next time you take down his tentacle, you might be able to stop him for good!" Sheldon analyzed.

Using the advice, this gave me the adrenaline to push and wail on him faster. Then, I noticed a glare from him, and then he span around with his roller.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Octo Samurai. "That's MY signature move!"

Using his ability to get distracted, I threw a Splat Bomb, then I jumped at him and used my Hero's Spin on him, splatting him and revealing the tentacle. Before I destroyed the Octoweapon, I snatched a piece of its respawner, then burst his tentacle, which finished him off. With rays of green light erupting, I braced for the waves of ink. After they flooded the stadium, I grabbed the Zapfish and squid jumped to the cabin.

**[Scene Change, Cuttlefish Cabin]**

"That's the last of them for this area." Marie noted. "I'm proud of you guys."

"Also, using the machinery that Agent 4 snagged, I'm able to develop new mods!" Sheldon was already starting to analyze my sample. "Just leave your weapons in the enhancifier, and I'll work on adding more slots for mods."

I left the cabin with Logan, chatting with him about what we'd do tomorrow.

"Any chance we might find that saboteur? They could possibly be a huge asset." Logan said.

"I don't know." I replied. "Anything could happen."

**A/N: I actually managed to get this up on time. Also, there is now a poll on my profile, let me know which mods you want in this story! Top 3 choices will be added to the story, and see y'all around then!**

**P.S: Check my profile next week (as of 3-29-19), as I've got some exciting announcements to make. Authors in the community, if you're reading this, you know what I'm going to say. **


	6. Masked Heroes (Part 1)

**A/N: Welcome back to the story of an author trying to secure his own word count! JK, welcome back to my story guys :) We've got a lot ahead of us today, and I'm also making the big announcement today. Also, thanks a lot to EagleByte for following my story! Every follower matters to me so much! Well, time to rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon. All I own is Antonio and his squadmates. **

**Chapter 6: Masked Heroes (Part 1)**

**SaltSister: **We've made our way into Beaker's Depot. Meet up there in 5.

**TeamOverdriveThunder: **got it

**BlasterBasics: **See u there

With another day of turf done, me and Logan worked our way down to the cabin for duty. Our gear was already out, so we suited up and headed through Suction-Cup Lookout. Logan had found the launch pad to what I assumed was Beaker's Depot.

"Looks a lot bigger than the lookout." Logan observed. "Should we find Marie, or look for kettles?"

"I want to look for Marie. She might've found a kettle already." I responded.

"No need, boys." I heard Marie yell from a lower area. There was a ride rail down there, and she was dressed in what I assumed was an old NSS outfit. "I've found my old gear, and I'm back in action."

"Also, Sheldon has something for you." There was a flat metal rod with yellow lights on it. "He called it the yellow mod. You squeeze your roller handle twice, then do a vertical swing, and it should release two grappling hooks." **(A/N: That's the winning mod this time.) **

I tried it out. It actually had a good length, so I could definitely get around with it. I grappled back down to Marie and Logan, and she told me that I could also use the green mod, along with one of the performance enhances. I decided on using the blue mod, so I could get some extra speed. I took a kettle to an area called "Octoseeker Shakedown".

Inside it was a dimly lit area. My spawn pad was bright green, so much for stealth. I used the launchpad to boost to the first platform, which had a giant, floating… face?

_GAAAH, WHAT IS THAT?!_

Wow, my father was scared. I should probably run…

I made it to a launchpad just before the Octoseeker tried to crush me. The next platform had yet another Octoseeker, but it was chasing me around a square. Using my grappling hooks, I pulled myself up to the top, then jumped onto the top of the block.

"_Agent 4…" _A mysterious voice said through my headset.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_Grapple as high as you can at the next platform. I need to talk to you." _

_Father, is this you?_

_No, I doubt I could hack a secure channel. _

I jumped onto the Octoseeker, making it fall right in front of the launchpad. I used it, then found myself on yet another square platform. This time, a section of the ground was composed of unsaturated sponges. I also had to look out for Twintacles, as there were quite a few of them. It wasn't easy, as the Octoseeker was simultaneously trying to crush me. It didn't help that it was also shrinking my sponges. I searched the whole platform for a launchpad, before remembering to grapple to the top. As I climbed up, I saw- uh-oh, a jump marker?

"Don't move!" The Octoling hissed while pointing an Octoshot at me.

I knew that I probably should've splatted him (I could tell that he was a boy by his voice) on sight, yet something inside me said otherwise.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you wouldn't run." He lowered his Octoshot, while removing his glasses.

"Wait, what's happening?" I asked. "Is this a trap?"

"Nah." He casually responded. "With you and that other guy on the loose, I decided that it was time to make a change." He stuck his hand out to me. "My name's Alex, and I'm the leader of the Defectors."

I shook his hand, then asking, "Wait, I thought all of the Octolings were loyal to the army."

"Actually," Alex said, "mainly everybody has been hypnotized by those glasses. I only know of about five others that have defected so far."

"Is it weird that all of a sudden I feel guilty about me and Logan fighting all of those Octolings?" I blurted.

"Who's Logan?" Alex politely asked.

"Oh. He's Agent 5." I said. "Dang it, I forgot to keep names secret."

"It's a secret between us, then." Alex said while pulling something off of his belt.

"What's that?" I pointed at his belt.

"An insta-hacker." He pointed at the Octoseeker, then pressed a few buttons. The Octoseeker promptly crashed, with a launchpad appearing on its back. He then jumped down and messed with a keyboard next to it. All of a sudden, it started swirling faster.

"FYI, I just increased the distance that it'll launch you to your final checkpoint." Alex then switched his ink to my color, and we used the launchpad.

"Hey, can you grab on to me?" I asked. He grabbed onto me, and I grappled onto the Octoseeker. He then hacked the Octoseeker, and we made it to the Zapfish. With that done, the two of us jumped to the entrance and dashed to the next kettle.

[**Scene Change- Kettle 14, Parking Garage]**

Even with an advanced Octarian hacker with me, things weren't so good on my end. While Alex was doing his typey typey, hacky hacky, I got stuck defending him with a roller. And when regular Octotroopers and Twintacles were coming out left, right, on the walls, and on the FREAKING CEILINGS,

You know you gotta bring out anything and everything you have. I started jumping, slashing, and I may have used my Hero's Spin more than once. I checked my stopwatch, and it took him two minutes to hack the launchpad.

"You took two minutes?" I yelled. "I thought you were an expert!"

"Antonio, they had fake files." Alex coolly responded. "It took me three tries before I found the correct files."

After that, we jumped to the Zapfish and escaped. With those done, along with everyone else's efforts, we only had two more kettle, one being the boss's. Well, time to show 'em who's boss!

**A/N: Finishing this at 10:50 pm, but I did well! (At least I think I did.) Alright folks, here the big news:**

**I'm writing a One-Shot Collection with some of your favorite writers! I know it's probably not the biggest news, but it will change my upload time to every other week, as other stuff will be in development during my off-week. Until then, adios, y'all!**

**Fight for All Fiction, **

**ZygardeFusion**


	7. Masked Heroes (Part 2)

**A/N: Wassup readers, it's ZygardeFusion, back with another chapter, and a default intro! Also, if you remember the one-shot collection that I mentioned last upload, I'll share more about it later. Okeydokey, let's-a go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Antonio and his squadmates, and the roller mods. **

**Chapter 7: Masked Heroes (Part 2)**

I signaled Logan and Marie, and I met up with them at the kettle. Alex was already hacking away at the defense grid from inside the grid. On a private channel, he filled me in on all of the things he took down.

"So, I got some of the bigger things down, like the distress beacon and the lockdown mechanism, but there still are some minor traps like splash walls or toxic mist containers, and they still can communicate with each other, just not outside of the kettle." Alex gave a rundown of all the defenses that had been taken out or were still around.

"You did what you could, Alex." I responded. "Besides, the walls and mist containers are sensor operated. You couldn't take them out without possibly comprising our mission."

_Wow, you really are acting like a military leader. _My father noted.

_Yeah, I was considering asking for a promotion. _I joked.

We had arrived in the kettle, which looked like Humpback Pump Track. For once, a kettle looked easy. I began turfing the area for control, and I snagged a Mini while I was at it. I wasn't after the Zapfish scattered throughout the area, though. I was making it to the rendezvous with Alex, so we could secure the area.

"Hey, just wondering, did you tell anyone else about what I'm doing?" Alex asked. "I don't want to get splatted because I'm an Octarian."

"It's fine. I know you'll be able to make it into the NSS." I assured him. "We need people like you."

"Alright. Let's go!" He yelled while splatting two Octolings. We began opening fire on the Octolings and grabbed two more Mini Zapfish. With the numbers of our enemies dwindling, we began pushing for the last Mini near the spawnpad. We saw Logan, and he stopped dead in his tracks along with Marie, who pointed her Hero Charger at Alex.

"Alright, why do you have an Octoling soldier next to you?" Marie questioned. "We can't afford to fail due to a leak!"

"Technically, he's an engineer." I began. "And second, he's a defector. Did you see him wearing those glasses?"

"Guys, we have no time to argue about whose side I'm on." Alex barked. "We need to eliminate the leader, now!"

I then noticed him grabbing a power egg, and then putting it in a metal glove with a white circle on it. I asked his what it was, but he told me just to wait and see. It started glowing the second he inserted the egg, and we began charging at the Elite, who's tentacles were filled with seaweed, more than the two stocks on most Elites.

"Well well well," she began. "It seems like we have a little traitor on our hands."

"Stand down, Hana." Alex spoke in almost a whisper. "I'll make this quick."

"Now, now. Is that how you talk to your lieutenant?" Hana rebuked. "I'll have you all out in seconds."

"THEN TRY ME!" Alex roared, shooting a bolt of electricity at his old leader. She barely got hit, and he began shooting his Octoshot and electric laser at all of the Elites in sight. While I began swinging my roller at her like a sword, she professionally blocked everything with her Octobrush, so I decided on using some more advanced techniques. I let her thrust her brush at me, then I kicked it aside, hitting her with the ink column on my end.

"Not bad!" Hana exclaimed. "Let's see how you take this, then!" Hana then threw a bottle of Toxic Mist, then hit me multiple times with her brush. If it weren't for the strength of my Hero Suit, I would've been splatted. I rushed in, then extended my roller, then pulled of a Hero's Spin, splatting everyone except for Hana, who looked like she was nearly splatted.

"Good luck." Hana said while breathing heavily. "I'll… I'll be back soon! HAHAHA!"

As she laughed, she splatted herself and flew away.

"That little…" Alex began. "When I see her again, I'll be more ready than ever."

"Alex?" Marie asked. "I'm sorry for calling you a spy. Furthermore, I welcome you to the New Squidbeak Splatoon as Agent Alpha."

"Hey, why don't we get fresh codenames?" I complained.

"To be honest, I just came up with it on the spot." Marie replied. "If you want, get your own nicknames."

"Alright!" Logan cheered. "I'm now Agent Gamma!"

"Well, suit yourself." I told him. "I'm now Agent Omega!"

"Wait, does that mean I have to be Agent Beta?" Marie asked.

"Well, if you want." I replied. "You're technically the leader."

Well, for once, we had achieved peace between all of us.

_Hey, I was thinking the same thing!_

_Well, we've still got more to do before it's over. _

_Good luck, then. _

We had returned to Beaker's Depot. After putting our Zapfish away, we all jumped into the Boss Kettle, ready for anything.

**[Scene Change, Octarian Base]**

Wait… where are we?

I noticed that we were in a tall Octarian base, partly made with glass.

"Nice job so far, New Squidbeak Splatoon." I recognized Hana's voice. "So, we decided to step it up. Welcome to Skystriker Base."

"Wait, that was real?" Alex gasped. "I always thought it was a myth!"

"Well, it's also fully functional, so good luck ascending!" Hana taunted.

"Guys?" Alex looked extremely pale. "If what she said is true, you need to follow me, right now."

We then noticed sections of the wall that were rotating, within certain areas.

"This is the area where Elites are trained." Alex began, while inking the sections. "The strong survive. The weak… nobody knows what happened to them."

"Wait, you were an Elite?" I asked.

"No, only females are able to become soldiers." Alex explained as we were riding the sections. "I met some defectors who told me stories."

We had made it to the next phase, where some jerks called Octosnipers were trying to hit us with their chargers. It also had the same mechanism as the last part, we had to climb rotating treadmills on the walls, this time while evading sniper fire. Marie was able to take down a few with her Charger, and Logan was able to blind some of them with his Toxic Mist. In the end, we ascended to a flat area, with the circular area surrounding us made of glass, so we couldn't climb the area.

"Congratulations on passing this last section." Hana said over an intercom. "Not many can make it through the Sniper's Cage without falling once." I then saw her in what appeared to be an incomplete version of an Octoseeker. "Good luck getting through this last part, though."

I heard an alarm go off, and many blocks began to float and hover, some with Squee-G's on them, some with nobody on them, some with Twintacles, and some with Octosnipers on them.

We began to start climbing them, and we found that some were still, while others were rotating in place, others in certain areas. Using their weapons, Alex and Marie could take some enemies out, while me and Logan began securing blocks for us to climb, and we then pulled the others up. We almost were at the top platform, but then we came under heavy fire, some coming from Octosnipers and other Octolings with Chargers on UFOs. We managed to take them out with some quick Splat Bombs, and I then used my Yellow Mod to pull us all up. We were on a platform, and Hana was clearly impressed, as her jaw was wide open.

"That was single-handedly the most impressive performance I've seen." Hana began. "But, I've still got orders."

She pressed a button, making some metallic parts fly on and attach themselves to the incomplete war machine. Some had turrets or what I recognized as burst bomb launchers, or were just pieces of armor.

"This was supposed to be a civilian transport vehicle." Hana explained. "But, this is now the Octohunter!"

She began firing the launchers and turrets at us. We began dodging her attacks, and we managed to take off pieces of armor. Logan then fell back before Super Jumping onto the Octohunter, blasting a bomb launcher off the top. I then exposed a large patch of armor by using my grappling hooks, by grappling around the armor, then pulling back. Marie started to loosen the next turret by sniping weak spots, then blasted it off with a bomb and opened up another weak spot. Alex was activating his Inkjet that he had charged, and he was wreaking havoc on the armor. Now that the Octohunter had taken critical damage, Hana Super Jumped out of the war machine, right before I pulled hard enough to force the Octohunter to crash. After that, a large glass circle opened in the middle. We stepped onto it, and then we started to move up to a large glass dome, with a hexagon shaped arena to match with the hexagon shape of the glass. We then saw a Zapfish dangle down from the ceiling.

_Is it just me, or is there something too simple about this? _My father asked.

**Hana's P.O.V**

I'm shocked. How did those little brats manage to floor the base? No matter, I'll be done with them soon.

"DJ Octavio!" I called through the system.

"What is it, Lieutenant Hana?" He groaned. "Don't you have something else to do besides bother me? Imma makin' some spicy beats right now!"

I cursed at myself. If I didn't have a good reason to contact him, I could get in serious trouble.

"I'm at Skystriker Base, and the enemy has entered the Zapfish arena!" I barked. "I'm requesting the activation of the nearest Octoweapon!"

"Look, I trust your judgement, but do we really have to?" Octavio asked. "We don't want to waste power. Riots from the civilians are already enough."

"Should I flood the base, then?" I asked. "We activate a boss, flood our base, then evacuate any of our remaining troops. Really, it doesn't matter if they capture the base, if there's nothing they can get from it."

"This is why I personally promoted you, Hana." DJ Octavio complimented me. I felt happy. "You now can begin the evacuation, my niece."

With that, I ran to the briefing room and began the evacuation. Everyone else took their equipment, then used the kettle network to escape to Celphalon HQ. I, however, returned to my control room, and set the base to flood. I also sent our next Octoweapon to prepare for battle. Our first purely mechanical Octoweapon… they're done for.

**Antonio's P.O.V**

I saw that the void below us had filled up with fuschia ink, and the Zapfish had been captured. The glass area that we had ridden up was now turfable, as well as the whole arena. Two parts of a spiky sphere pulled up, and were now connected with Octarian ink. I saw two piercing eyes gaze through us all, and Marie gasped.

"The Octowhirl is back?!" Marie exclaimed. "I thought Agent 3 got rid of it! Follow my instructions, it's the only way to stop it!"

According to Marie, we had to turf the area that it would roll at us, so it would slow down. We did that, and then it rolled into the middle. The top flew into the ink, and we shot at the energy barrier that surrounded the Octowhirl's core. We jumped out to four corners of the arena, and we saw the two halves spinning and spraying ink at us. With this, it made it harder to focus on how to force it out of the ink. I then found a blind spot that the halves couldn't see. I noticed a gem that looked like a weak spot. I was checking what I had to hit it from a distance when I found a Burst Bomb Launcher in my pocket. I didn't have time to take a guess as to how it got there, so I activated it and returned fire with the most powerful ranged attack I had. The half stopped spraying ink, but the other side was now going for me. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for a precise snipe from Marie's charger. That forced the two halves to reunite in the middle with a slam. That caused some of the ground to lose its covering, revealing glass areas that couldn't be inked.

_Dodge to the right!_

I narrowly dodged a roll and turfed the area behind it. The Octowhirl was blindly attacking whoever hit it. With that revelation, I opened a path and tricked it into following me. Marie and Logan helped me do this, and he stopped in the middle, leaving us to attack its core. It launched into the ink, then began spinning itself around. This time, we had to shoot it to flip it over, and the gem was flipping sides almost every five seconds, so it took us a while to de-submerge the weapon. After that, it ejected the Zapfish into the middle. I then noticed that purple lines were symmetrically spreading and forming a circle. The glass sections were now the middle section that we rode up, two rectangles extending out into a circle, and a new outside ring. Man, these Octarians are in love with glass. The Octowhirl began mobilizing the area, and that's what dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Marie!" I yelled. "Be careful, the glass will mess up your sniper dodges!"

"You're right!" Marie took note and began aiming differently. "Thanks, Agent Omega!"

The turfing finally managed to slow down the Octowhirl, thanks to a well-aimed bottle of Toxic Mist from Logan. This time, the core automatically lifted up, due to some internal pistons. We all shot or bombed the last barrier, removing all protection from the dark purple core. Before we shot or bombed it, however, I managed to pull a strange part that looked like a small engine from it. It was surprisingly lightweight, and it almost seemed similar to the material of our Hero Suits. We jumped back to our corners and expected it to erupt with green light. However, it's holes began spewing Octarian ink, and it roared, turning the arena completely to glass. It also began spinning, so it was harder to not get hit. Even as we dodged the relentless assault, it was obvious we couldn't last forever against it. Logan began screaming at Sheldon to bring out the attack helicopter. Sheldon warned that it would take him five minutes to make it there, so we were dodging really fast bullets. I then realized that it was time to end it, so I placed my emergency Squid Beakon at one end of the arena, then stood at the opposite end.

"HEY GIRLY-WHIRLY!" I screamed. "COME AND GET ME!"

That taunt was it, as it came rolling with impeccable speed at me. I then jumped to my Beakon, keeping me alive. The same couldn't be said for the Octowhirl, as it fell into the ocean of ink, effectively drowning itself. We pulled the Zapfish out of the arena core, then all escaped in the helicopter with almost no injuries.

"Wait, since when did we have a heli?" I asked.

"Well, we may or may not have stolen an Octarian helicopter and refurbished it for… reasons." Marie said. "Reasons being we needed something stealthy and dangerous."

Dang Marie, you have something for everything.

**[Scene Change, Beaker's Depot]**

We jumped off the helicopter and went to the kettle, which we blocked off with a lid. Where we had one, no clue. I also handed my part to Sheldon, who eagerly snatched it. He was mumbling things such as "this is incredible!" and "how is this possible?" Man, that little guy loves technology.

"Well, I hope that whatever he builds is good." Marie said. "Also, concerning Agent Alpha, I think it would be better for him to stay here, as we can't risk his safety, between Octarian spies in the city and groups that think the Octarians are still around and want them dead."

"Wait, that's still a thing?" I asked. "I thought that everyone had given up on that idea a while ago."

"Well, ever since Callie went missing along with the Zapfish, we've been looking for anything regarding anti-Octarian propaganda, or any suspicious behavior that leads to the Octarians." Sheldon explained. "I forgot, but I think that the name began with 'Van' or something."

"You're right, the last thing that we want to start is a massive panic." Logan noted.

"Well, I think that is everything we need covered!" Marie exclaimed. "And with that, The New Squidbeak Splatoon is dismissed!"

Me and Logan swam through the manhole and went our ways.

_All in all, son, you're making me proud. You're doing this all, and it is amazing. _

_Thanks so much. _I thanked my father. _The rate things are going at, our city will be back to normal. _

I opened up my apartment and made myself something simple to eat. Normally, I just go to bed, but I needed time to think. Or, in this case, I read up on our database on the enemy. I learned about Octavio, who ruled the Menace and tried to wage war upon us. I really just was skimming through the history that we had. A majority of the basic stuff I had covered in an online class about history, but I found some interesting things about the humans. Apparently they had quite the imagination, and there was this site completely filled with stories in English. I decided to take a look at it later, maybe after I finished looking up how to read that strange human language.

With that, I decided on going to sleep. I had quite the strange dream that involved meeting Inklings from a world like ours. I decided on writing it down sometime, maybe when we had achieved peace.

**A/N: Okay, first, what was I thinking? Why would I replace a (not) perfectly good boss battle with the Octowhirl? Well, I wanted to insert some creativity into this, so yeah. **

**With permission from Obliterwrite, I hid an Easter Egg in this chapter involving his story, Old Hatreds. If you found it, PM me and I'll tell you if you got it. **

**Moving on, I will say this about the SWC One-Shot Project- we will post it at the end of the month. I'll also add a list of the authors participating on my profile, so look for that too. Also, I'm going to actually be writing about six projects as of today, those will be noted on my profile, so chapters in my story might be shorter. I'm pretty sure that's about it, so until then, bye!**

**Fight For all Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion**

**P.S: If anyone catches grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know in a PM and I'll fix them. **

**P.P.S: 3,331 words? Man, that's impressive by my standards.**


	8. The Devils Within The Walls

**A/N: Welcome back, spring has truly sprung, and with it comes another chapter! Congratulations to anyone who discovered my Easter Egg, and thanks for playing the game. I know, bad Ready Player One joke. But why should I care? I'm here to write, not monologue. Anyways, let's get going! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon or anything in this story except my OC's, the roller mods, and something special that gets added in this chapter…**

**Chapter 8: The Devils Within The Walls**

I was playing some Leagues with Logan for fun, and the day was very fun. That was, until we got a text in our NSS group chat.

**AlphaEngineer: **We've got a massive crisis on our hands

**SaltSister: **He's right, u need to get to the cabin right now

Logan and I stared at the texts before rushing to the cabin. We got out of the sewer, then rushed to the Cabin. Marie was in her kimono, but I assumed that she was out for action.

"Agents Omega and Gamma, I apologize for the short notice." Marie began. "We intercepted a genuine Octarian transmission, stating that agents within the city were planning on kidnapping or killing a large number of inklings."

"What?!" We exclaimed.

"It's true." Alex answers with an extremely grim face. "It's called psychological warfare. If they strike like this, it will cause an uproar, and if they strike in similar ways, taking hostages or attacking randomly, it will put the population to unrest and make them easier to invade."

"I knew that it was a good idea to make you a member." I said. "But seriously, we were called to 'dispatch' the agents?"

"From what I'm piecing together, yes." Logan noted. "I assume that we'll be using codenames?"

"Right on it. We have no time to waste, so Sheldon, can you bring out the new suits?"

"My pleasure, Marie." I heard Sheldon. He walked in with these combat suits that looked like our Hero Suits, except that their primary color was black, and they had thin lime stripes, but the one that was given to me looked like it had mod slots. "This is it, the Techno Suit! For the versatile Agent Omega, I created a special version of your new suit, the Techno Suit Deluxe!"

"Nice design!" Logan complimented. "It feels so much more stronger!"

"It is, because I used some of the engine parts that I was given." Sheldon explained. "Agent Omega, your suit can use mods in certain areas. The pink mod increases your speed at the cost of your ink tank slowly being drained, while the purple mod causes ink to flow through your suit, warming it up while creating stronger resistance to enemy ink." He paused, before pointing to a small black slot on my suit. "You place the mods in here." He then pointed to small boxes on the waist of my suit. I was wondering what they were before he explained them.

"You now have better storage for your mods, so keep them in mind if you need to hold your mods." Sheldon explained. "Also, one last mod for you to keep." He then handed me a grey band that seemed to go into a slot by my wrist.

"Last but certainly not least, the grey mod." He explained. "This one is my favorite, as you can charge and release a powerful ink blast!"

"With that, I think we should suit up." Marie said. "After all, those agents won't take themselves out!"

**[Scene Change, Area near New Albacore Hotel]**

I had taken the green and yellow mods for my roller, as well as the pink, purple, and grey mods for my suit. The other mods were in my mod compartments, as I had no need for them.

"Everyone, prepare to engage, I see enemies in the area!" Logan hissed.

We saw some Octolings on a building, looking around the crowded, bright city. Alex pulled out some kind of mini-radar gun, and we began hearing their voices.

"Wow, this city is so nice compared to our city." One of them said.

"Quiet down!" Another said. "For all we know, their army could be after us!"

_Wait, I thought that the Inklings didn't have an army ever since the Great Turf War. _

_Hold up. _I began. _What if they don't know that we don't have an army?_

"Well, we should begin our mission. Kidnap those Inklings, and we might get a great promotion!" Yet another squealed.

"Wait, couldn't we get splatted by those inklings?" Another asked.

"Whatever!" One of the Octolings barked. "Give the signal to start the operation!"

"R-roger that, Captain!" Another stuttered.

Alex put his device and put it away in his suit. "I think that's our cue to start chasing them?"

"Spot on, Agent Alpha." Marie nodded. "Remember, I'm Agent 2, Antonio's Agent Omega, Logan's Agent Gamma, and Alex is Agent Alpha. Code names, everyone!"

"Yes ma'am!" We all exclaimed. I jumped to a nearby building and searched for Octolings. I activated my purple mod to increase my resistance, then jumped to attack them. They fired a lot of ink at me, yet my suit was taking the most of it. I began jumping and slamming my roller at the Octolings, taking out most of them. I then noticed that about four of them were trying to get away, so I began pursuing them with my pink mod activated, catching me up to the Octolings. I splated them, then began watching the turf battle at New Albacore Hotel. The Octolings were watching in confusion, wondering why they were trying to cover the ground in blue and pink.

"Tch, what a waste of time." One lazily said. "How do they even train soldiers like this?"

The answer came in the form of a blaster shot from Logan. I saw them breaking formation and running as Logan shot them down. One of them managed to escape the onslaught, only to get hit by a snipe from Marie. Alex and I jumped to another point, and we caught three Octolings with an Ink Canon in position to fire on some civilians. We literally walked right behind them, placed a Splat Bomb between the three of them, and watched as they all got splatted.

"Hey, think we can load this thing?" Alex asked. "We've got a missile to fire."

I then saw two blue super jump markers appear behind us.

"Wait, Mariano? Matt?" I asked in confusion. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, we saw some kind of conflict, and we decided to help some of the green Inklings." Matthew explained. "Now, what are you guys doing? And who's next to you?"

I sighed. "It's a very long story. Do you guys know about the Great Turf War?"

"Yeah, the war against the Octarians?" Mariano replied.

"Well, we're trying to take back the Zapfish from the Octarian Menace." Alex explained.

"We're in." Matthew said with a tone of steel.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked. "It's really risky, not to mention that if you get splatted, you might die."

"My grandfather was a veteran in the Great Turf War." Matthew said. "I don't want his work to be put to nothing."

"I'm in it to make sure that I have somewhere to live." Mariano answered. "Besides, I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing."

"Well, switch your ink colors." Alex replied. "We don't want to splat you, so prepare for battle!"

We loaded and fired the cannon at some Octolings that were prepared to attack inklings below. I saw that we had four other shells to fire with, so we began loading and firing at the next squads. We managed to take some more enemies out, only to run out of shells. We jumped to a blockade, where five inklings were getting tied up to a wall, crying and screaming things like 'don't kill us!' or 'we'll give you anything you want!'

"The nerve of those…" Matthew muttered. He began to give us cover fire, which allowed Marie to snipe them down, which let us untie the prisoners.

"Thank you, whoever you are." One of the inklings said. We promptly jumped to another building before they could take a photo of us.

"Okay, Omega, Alpha, why do you have two inklings with you?" Marie asked. "Didn't we have this talk before?"

"I'll fill you in later." I replied. "Now heads up!"

We then dodged some more blasts from cannons, and managed see a helicopter escaping.

_Catch that helicopter, quick! We can't afford to let them get away. _

I activated my pink mod and began jumping rooftops. They were heading past Inkopolis Bay, the largest body of water that was near the city. When they saw me, they began moving faster. I super jumped to a tall building that they couldn't see me from, and activated the grey mod, charging a massive blast. When they came by, I jumped and returned to chasing them. They were also trying to shoot at me, yet most of their shots missed. My blast was fully charged, and I was almost going to jump into the bay, only to dodge-roll backwards, and blast them right in the rotors. Their heli crashed into the bay, sinking with a massive crash. I sighed.

"Marie, I got them, but are we truly doing the right thing?" I asked. "I feel guilty for having to take them down. They could all be looking to just get home!"

"I honestly don't know, Antonio." Marie answered. "I just hope that this is for the greater good in the end."

"Now pull out fast!" Alex exclaimed. "The city's gonna be on lockdown soon!"

We jumped and flew through the skies back to the cabin. Normally I would feel filled with energy doing this, yet the pain of the helicopter crashing was weighing me down far too much.

**[Scene Change, Cuttlefish Cabin] **

"So, I take it that the mission was a success?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, we managed to take everyone out. The city's on lockdown, so we probably won't be able to make it back in soon." Marie said.

"Well, what's next?" Matthew asked, leaning on his Kensa Splatterscope. "We obviously won't be able to ignore the Octarian crisis."

"Well, maybe we can give you some kind of mission." Marie answered. "I actually have the perfect job in mind for you guys."

"What is it?" Mariano asked. "I just hope that it's not too much to do."

"No, the idea is that we can have you two acting as spies." Marie explained.

"Wait, in the Octarian city?" Matthew asked.

"No, in Inkopolis. We need some people who could never be guessed as our agents, and the new kids are really unpredictable." Marie said. "We need you guys to keep an eye on any sketchy behavior that could lead to the Octarians. Besides, we don't have an army, so you guys are our best bet for a defense."

"Gotcha." Matthew said. "We'll do our best."

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked. "Are we going to raid Slimeskin Garrison?"

"Alex is working on the security, but he said that he just found the security files and is hacking them right now."

"I'm actually pretty good at hacking." Mariano announced. "Alex, would it be a problem for me to look at the defenses?"

"Well, just note that the Octarians have impressive defensive measures." Alex explained. "But I know of some exploits that are good for breaking Octarian firewalls. You know what a DDoS hack is?"

"Wait, I thought that you couldn't DDoS a firewall!" Sheldon exclaimed. "That's possible?"

"If you send a DDoS through ports 80, 53, 25 and 443, yes it is." Alex replied.

"So, while the tech geeks do their work over there, how about I grab some equipment for you and Mariano?" Asked Marie.

"Thanks, let's just hope that the other half can get things done quickly." Matthew said.

**[30 Minutes Later…]**

"We managed to break through the firewalls, annnd BINGO!" Alex exclaimed. "The gate has overloaded, and we've gained access to the Garrison."

"So, we should raid now?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, we have the element of surprise on our hands." Marie replied.

"Alright." I said boldly. "New Squidbeak Splatoon, move out!"

**A/N: So, I wanted to write more, but I really couldn't come up with more to say. **

**In case you're wondering about the DDoS hacking, that's actually true. Google "Can a firewall stop a DDoS?" and it will give you the exact answer in the text. If you check my profile, I now have a list of my mods. In case you're wondering, the idea for Techno Suit DX mods comes from the "Powers" feature from Kid Icarus: Uprising, so check that game out if you want to know the powers. Lastly, I'm asking for some reviews, so don't be afraid to tell me what you like or think I could improve on. Remember, if you leave anything hateful or like "kinda weird, but ok", it will get taken off within five minutes. Apologies if I sound rude or anything, but that's how I can be sometimes. I think that covers everything I wanted to say, so see y'all 'round!**

**Fight for all Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion**

**P.S: 10k words achieved! **_**Begins flossing**_

**P.P.S: Look, I know I made a terrible EarthBound joke by having Marie ask if she was Agent Beta. I won't do it again. **

**P.P.P.S: Yes, I'm wasting your time, but if you could possibly drop a review with possible codenames for Matthew and Mariano, that would be a huge help. **


	9. Riptide in the Garrison (Part 1)

**A/N: So, today marks the day that our heroes begin their raid on Slimeskin Garrison! We'll see how tha- HELP!**

**(A hole in my room opens and the Octarians come out.)**

**DJ Octavio- Well well well, we've got ourselves a little brat. **

**Me- Who are you calling a brat?!**

**DJ Octavio- Put the Hypnoshades on him!**

**Octolings- Yes, Sir!**

**Me- What are you- arrghh…**

**DJ Octavio- Let's see how you use your creativity… IN THE NAME OF THE OCTARIAN MENACE!**

**Me- SIR, YES, SIR!**

**Disclaimer: THE OCTARIAN MENACE OWNS ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! HAIL OCTAVIO!**

**Chapter 9: Riptide in the Garrison (Part 1)**

We were surveying the area for kettles when we saw a patrol emerge. They had six Octolings, each with different weapons.

"I don't think that those inklings will know that Lieutenant Hana planted some new traps!" One of them exclaimed. "Oh my cod, what if we splat them?"

"Do me a favor and SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Another screamed. "WE CAN'T AFFORD TO FAIL BECAUSE OF YOUR DITZY BEHAVIOR!"

"Oh my cod, chill Sophie." The ditzy Octoling said. "You know we won't be heard, right?"

"Just because we struck it lucky with that fossil brat doesn't mean it'll be a cake walk, Jolie!" Sophie yelled. "We don't know if we caused another dimensional rupture! Why there was such a resistance with those others, I don't know. BUT I KNOW THAT YOU ARE BEING INTOLERABLE!" Sophie roared.

I then prepared a charge on my grey mod and Logan was hiding, in position for a powerful strike. I signaled everyone for an attack, and we rushed them. They barely managed to split into all of the kettles, but not before one of them dropped a ringing device. I picked it up, but not before everyone began saying it could be a bomb.

"Well, I guess you picked it up, Antonio." Said a sinister voice.

"Cut the stalling." I sharply replied. "Why did you let Sophie drop the phone?"

"Wow, you don't miss anything." Hana replied. "And let's just say that we figured out that someone behind the scenes was unintentionally guiding you. At least, before we put the shades on them.

"Why you…" Marie growled.

"Well, gotta go." Hana laughed. "Bye!"

The call then cut off.

_How is this possible?! _My father exclaimed. _They planned everything out!_

"Guys, if they're trying to make us panic, shouldn't we do the opposite?" Logan asked. "To start, it's too late for them to change their best traps, so what do you think we can expect?"

"Well, I'm calling that they've changed kettle destinations." Alex said. "Can anyone check the kettles?"

"Will do." Marie and Mariano answered.

Alex then pulled out a laptop and began furiously typing. "According to the readings, they now are bringing in more Octosnipers, Octocomanders, Shielded Twintacles and…" Alex's voice trailed off. "Dang it, Elite Octolings."

"So, they're pulling out all the stops?" Sheldon asked over our comlinks.

"Actually, from what I'm reading, they're just moving most of their troops through here." Alex answered. "I think that they're gonna pull out all of the stops in the next sector, so this might be the last time we can exploit random weaknesses."

At that moment, our scouts returned.

"So, the Secret Bowling Alley was switched with Towering Heights, and vice versa." Marie said. "These were the only kettles switched, so we should begin planning who should take which kettle."

"From the looks of it, I should take The Experimentorium, due to the fact that a blaster should be used." Logan said.

"Wait, who said that?" Marie asked.

"It's a recommendation for Octolings to bring an Octoblaster or Octo Charger. I'm assuming that they're the same as a Hero Weapon, so we can safely assume that it's good to bring a blaster or a sniper in." Logan answered.

"Oh, and Agent Omega!" Sheldon chirped. A messenger drone flew right up to me and dropped a medium-sized block with what appeared to be a mechanical claw extending from it. "I just finished the new Orange Mod! I noticed that your bombs weren't connecting with their targets."

I then sighed. "Don't remind me."

Sheldon then explained what the mod did. "So, the Orange Mod is a miniature railgun above your shoulder that automatically shoots bombs in an optimal position!" An orange band was then placed on my left wrist by the drone, parallel to my Grey Mod. "That band is also synced to your railgun. You can aim, and the gun will lock and fire at your targets!"

I then noticed that there were three buttons on the band, each with a bomb type above. "Hey Sheldon, what do the buttons do?" I asked.

"The railgun can't switch bomb types on its own." Sheldon admitted. "You have to switch your bombs with those buttons on the band."

I then thanked Sheldon before quickly jumping into my assigned kettle.

**[Scene Change, Secret Bowling Alley]**

I landed in the spawnpad and looked around. There were these strange bowling balls with Octotroopers inside of them.

"Oh, Agent Omega, I forgot that you haven't seen Octoballers in the field before!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Well, nice name." I answered. "Who came up with it?"

"Hey, it wasn't me." Sheldon said sounding offended. "Just for reference, their weak spot is the tentacle on their head. Try to hit them there when you can."

"Gotcha." I replied. I poked one with my Green Mod, and the pillar of rotating ink exploded the ball.

_Well, we know one thing that can stop them. _

I smirked before charging into the base. At least they didn't know my weakness.

**[3 minutes later…]**

My jaw dropped. "What are those?!"

There were these massive Octoballers that had glass domes on them. Due to this fact, I couldn't splat them. I had found an Ink Switch that allowed me to push enemies into the water around us. I was climbing with stealth before finding an Ink Cannon. I activated it, then fired at the giant ball's cockpit. It promptly inksploded (which we only use with massive explosions. It got pretty unfresh when everyone used it left and right.) and let me move to the next platform. Things went pretty smoothly until the third platform, when I received a barrage of missiles from a custom Ink Cannon. I gazed up at the user, who was launching three missiles at once.

"So, like this?" Sophie asked. "Hana told us to pull out all the stops, and I don't think she minded that I brought out an Ink Launcher!"

I dodged multiple times before my railgun shot a Splat Bomb at Sophie, only for it to get shot down by a missile. I had ran out of ink in my tank, and began preparing a desperate recovery via Super Jump. Sophie was about to shoot me down with more missiles, but not before we saw a strange green-and-purple being below us appear.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked. "Answer me, or I will fire on you!"

I just stared in shock as it pulled out a strange cannon and it started glowing purple.

"Alright, I'm firing in three… two…" Sophie began counting down, only for it to fire its cannon, launching a black… arrow? Either way, it shattered the protection and weapons on the cannon, allowing me to climb up and splat Sophie.

"See you later… adventurer." Sophie cackled before flying to a spawner.

I was shocked. She knew about my past? All that in my past, digged up? I looked back at the person who destroyed the weapon, only to find that they had disappeared.

"Hey Omega… you alright?" Sheldon asked. "You seem a little shaken up."

"I'll tell you later." I replied. "Can you hack the launchpad to take me to the Zapfish?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Sheldon replied. "Launchpad hacking is something that I'm not certain about. If you want to talk to me, let me know."

"Sheldon, it's fine." I shakily replied. If they knew about my past, how long did I have before they leaked their files on me?

"Well, there's a chance that they surrounded the landing spot, so why should we let them?" Sheldon asked.

"Wait, didn't you say that you couldn't hack the launchpad?" I asked.

"No, I say we use one of the leftover missiles from the Ink Launcher." Sheldon said. "In theory, that has a high chance of delivering the payload. Can we try?"

"Will do." I replied. "Let's hope they don't blow up mid-air."

Sheldon's theory was correct. I had placed missiles in the launchpad, and they flew straight to what I assumed was my landing spot. Indeed, my landing spot had massive green splats and Octarian standard issue surrounding me. My railgun then activated and shot a Splat Bomb behind me, which resulted in three Octolings screaming and getting splatted. I moved forward, and the end of the platform had a brass hole.

"Hey Sheldon, what's this?" I asked. "Never seen it before."

"Hold up, I'm correcting my camera." Sheldon answered. "Hmm, never seen it before. Maybe it's a variation of an Ink Switch?"

"Well, only one way to find out." I replied. I stuck my roller in, and activated my a Green Mod. As it began spinning, I saw some cables extend downwards onto the platform and form a square. I kept my roller in the hole, and the spinning caused the cables to go taut, and the platform began to rise.

"Woah woah woah!" Sheldon exclaimed. "You activated an elevator?"

"It appears so." I replied. The platform kept moving upwards, and then it stopped. The Zapfish in the kettle was right on the elevated platform in front of me.

"Nice job with that Kinetic Gate!" Sheldon congratulated.

"Is that the name for it?" I asked. "Or did you make it up?"

"I actually made it up. I really didn't have any other names for it." Sheldon replied.

"Umm…" Marie's voice trailed off over the main feed. "This is Agent 2, requesting assistance."

"What is it?" I asked. "What kind of help do you need? Combat assistance?"

"No. I ran into this brass hole, and nothing's happening to it when I ink it." Marie answered. "Any idea what it is?"

"Ah, that's one of the Kinetic Gates that Omega ran into." Sheldon answered. "You need to stick your weapon into it and spin it."

"I'm doing that, and nothing's happening." Marie replied.

"Just do that for a while, and something shou-" Sheldon got cut off by the response of Marie.

"Wait, a wall's moving down!" Marie exclaimed. "And there's a launchpad on it! Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Sheldon replied.

I was about to go, but I saw a floating base where Octarians were patrolling.

"Hey Sheldon, who's back yet?" I asked.

"Alex is back, why do you ask?" Sheldon answered.

"Can you get him on the line?" I replied. "I have a question for him."

"Yeah, I'm on." Our Octoling ally replied. "What's the question?"

"What's up with that base?" I asked. "More importantly, can we raid it?"

"Well, give me a sec to get to your lair." Alex replied.

**[Two Minutes Later…]**

Alex jumped to me and pulled out his interceptor.

"So yes, we can raid it, but I wanna see if we can hear the name of the base." Alex answered. "I know the structure of all of the bases, so I'll have a 85% accurate map."

"Okay, let's intercept." I replied. Alex activated the device, and the voices came in crystal clear.

"Oh my cod, I don't get why we were transferred here." Came a familiar ditzy voice. "Ugh, I like, hate getting seasick!"

"Well, can I tell you something?" A stern voice asked.

"Oh cod, it's Hana?" I asked. Alex replied with a grim face.

"Sure, I guess." Jolie replied.

"Keep up your ditzy behavior, and I'll demote you to a private." Hana answered. "NOW BACK TO YOUR PATROL!"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" Jolie stuttered.

Hana then sighed. "I'm surrounded by the most idiotic Octolings here. And I thought that Highflood Base was only protected by the best."

"Wait, Highflood Base?" Alex asked with a wide grin. "I actually designed the base!"

The water around the base began bubbling, and then the base, or what we saw of it, rose up much higher.

The previously submerged base then glowed red and began steaming, before stopping.

"That's so the next platforms won't splat everyone." Alex answered before I could even ask. "I specifically made an evacuation route that shouldn't be present in the plans should any defectors need to leave to another area. We can also use it to enter into the base."

"So, they overheat to evaporate the water, then open their decks?" I asked.

"Basically." Alex replied. "You see that platform with a red spot?" I nodded. "That's our entrance." The Octoling then jumped to the point, then went into his octopus form. I then gulped and jumped. I wasn't gonna make it. That was, before I pulled off a Hero's Spin and landed at the platform. I then slipped into my squid form and followed Alex.

"Nice job with that jump." Alex replied. "Now follow me."

We swam through the base, and I memorized the layout.

"Hey Alex," I asked. "Why do they build bases inside of kettles?"

"I actually have no idea." He replied. "Maybe for space reasons?"

There were some strange things about the base. Almost everything was upside down for no reason, and Alex had no clue as to why.

**[Scene Change, Command Center]**

Alex gulped as he saw the technological terror in the middle. "Is that a rocket engine?!"

"Why yes, it is." Hana replied as she jumped right in front of us. "And if you think that you can make it out of here alive, you're deeply mistaken. Elites!"

All of the enemy squad from before jumped down, along with at least five others. My railgun automatically pulled out, and I also pulled out my weapon. Alex did the same with his new Techno Shot, which was primarily black with cyan stripes. Hana then hit a red button.

"WARNING, FLIGHT ACTIVATED! PREPARE TO ANCHOR DOWN!" The automated voice warned.

Alex then began shooting at the elites, and I tried to move to higher ground with my grappling hooks. They barely managed to let me jump to the control panels, but not before I got shot multiple times in the right leg. I groaned before tying some kelp bandages onto my leg. I felt the healing properties immediately go into effect, and managed to shoot more bombs at the Octolings. The railgun's aim was spot on, and it managed to take down five Octolings with two shots.

_Wow, Sheldon's rail gun is spot on! _My father exclaimed.

_No kidding, dad. _I replied.

"Hey, can I get some more help down here?" Alex asked. The floor was covered in Octarian ink, but a good amount was covered in our NSS ink.

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" I replied. I found a big red button that said "Don't press!" on it.

_Don't press it, or you'll become a RPG cliche! _My father warned me.

_Eh, I'm just that guy who pulls stuff that new authors do. _I replied while breaking the fourth wall.

_It's gotten to this point, hasn't it. _My father groaned.

I pushed it, and we pushed forwards faster.

**Sheldon's P.O.V**

I was awaiting everyone's return, but then the ground started to shake. Yikes, is this an earthquake? I was proven wrong when a rocket ship erupted from the kettle where Antonio and Alex went.

**Antonio's P.O.V**

The base flew higher, then stopped. Everything began to fly around, and the computer voice said "GRAVITY DISABLED. BE CAUTIOUS OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS."

I was about to look for Hana and the remainder of the squad before I got hit on the head hard and blacked out…

**A/N: (Me pointing AK-47 at camera) Ha! Lord Octavio, we managed to drag the agents into a hard spot! **

**(DJ Octavio) You really are wicked. Keep up the work, and I might let you lead a firing squad!**

**(Me) Thank you for the remarks. Review what you think about our new contract, and if you don't say that the Octarian Menace shall rule you all, I won't hesitate to shoot!**

**(Zygarde's Mind) Help! Send a review to save me, and you might! In all seriousness, favorite or follow if you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! SOS!**


	10. An Omega To The Past (Part 1)

**A/N: (Me) HAHAHA! **

**(DJ Octavio) What's up?**

**(Me) It's time to dig up Antonio's past and show how weak he is! What do you think?**

**(DJ Octavio) Not bad. Let's show those slimy hipster fossils that the Octarian Menace is SUPREME!**

**(Both of us) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 10: An Omega To The Past (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: As usual, the Octarian Menace owns everything. HAIL OCTAVIO!**

Lights flashed around me and I was in this strange blue and black void.

_Am I dead? _I asked, while drifting around.

_Not yet. _I then recognized my father's voice. _You are on the verge of death, yet you still refuse to die. That makes me know that you really are a true warrior. _

_It still doesn't explain the void. _I replied.

My father sighed. _Have or have you not heard of the tunnel before death? This is a version of sorts. _

My body went rigid. _You know of this place, because you went through here?!_

I heard a sigh. _It was strange, so I'll answer as a yes and a no. _

I shook my head. _That doesn't make sense. _

_Some things don't make sense until you re-experience them. _My father replied. _Search your memories, then answer that question. _

I then promptly blacked out. When I woke up, I saw that I was in a hospital. I was floating around the ceiling, and I saw a green-tentacled inkling woman sitting on a hospital bed. A bright-blue tentacled inkling man was sitting next to her, and they had a small lime-colored squid in their arms.

I shot back in the room. _Wait, that was me? _

My father chuckled. _You were so cute back then. Then again, you can't really be cute and a rugged squad leader at the same time. _

I then blacked out, only to wake up in a small town. I then saw a young inkling fighting another inkling boy with sticks.

_That was the day I met Matthew. _I remembered.

"Ha, I win!" The younger version of myself said while grinning.

"Just because you took out my shticks, don't mean you won!" Young Matthew exclaimed. He then grabbed my stick and gently pushed me to the ground.

Young Antonio laughed. "Okay, now you won. But I'm not letting you win juss yet!"

I blacked out again, only to wake up in a classroom.

_Wait, don't tell me this is the day that we ended up with that grouchy teacher in third grade, right? _I asked.

I heard my father chuckle. _To this day, I won't forget about that. _

"Alright class, draw whatever you want." The grouchy teacher sighed. While everyone began murmuring about what they would draw, I pulled out my pencil and began drawing a picture of my father, holding his family sword.

_Hey dad, what happened to the family sword? _I asked.

_Ah. The Cobalt Dawn. _My father replied. _To be honest, I'm not sure what became of it. _

I groaned. _Well, so much for crushing the Octarians with it. _

Young Antonio was almost finished drawing the brave expression on my father's face before my teacher snatched it up. I gulped in fear, wondering why my drawing was taken.

"Why are you drawing this?" The teacher asked. "You aren't supposed to be drawing this."

"Well, excuse me, but you never said what to draw!" Young Antonio replied.

The teacher then took my drawing. "Can't you draw something like a rainbow?" She complained.

Young Antonio began to stand up. "Well, I don't remember you telling me what to draw!"

At this point, the rest of the class started to look.

"Stop bothering the teacher, she's right and you're not!" One girl said.

"Pardon me, princess, but I think that someone has a right to their opinion." Young Matthew shot back.

My teacher got extremely mad at this point. "ANTONIO, MATTHEW, DETENTION, NOW!"

_Wow, teaching standards really have changed over the past few years. _My father replied.

_To this day, it's an inside joke about getting detention in third grade. _I joked. _Either you were seriously messed up in the head, or the teacher hated you for no reason. _

I promptly blacked out, and woke up in the detention room of the school.

Young Antonio and Young Matthew then saw another student. While the teacher stepped out of the room, they turned around to the other boy, who pulled out a notepad.

"Hey, what did you do to land in here?" Young Antonio asked. "I got sent here for a drawing with my daddy holding the family sword. Apparently the sub wanted me to draw something 'peaceful'."

"Well, clearly this school doesn't want us to achieve our full potential at a younger age." The boy replied. "I clearly did nothing wrong, but if you count reading a history book on the Great Turf War wrong, then I did something wrong."

"Geez, the teachers really hate us here, don't they?" Matthew asked.

"No kidding. By the way, the name's Logan." Young Logan then said.

I blacked out again, then to wake up in the woods nearby.

"Hey Logan, you said that it's possible for us to be safe without food here?" Young Antonio asked.

"If you look closely, there's actually a lot we can eat." Young Logan replied. "Now, if you look for food you know, there's not that much. See, I read a book on what we can eat, but I think that we're gonna need to build a shelter first."

_Well, I think that your camping didn't bust, right? _My father asked.

_Well, we all got a cold from sleeping outside, so maybe it was a bust? _I replied.

Then, two Octopi fell out of a tree that Young Matthew was climbing for fruit.

"Uhh, guys?" Young Matthew asked. "I think we've got company."

"Sophie, you airhead!" One of them yelled. "We landed in an inkling training camp! We're gonna die because you couldn't balance yourself!"

"Well, I was getting tired, is that a problem?" Young Sophie asked.

"Yes, it is!" Young Jolie yelled.

"Hey, is there a problem that I can help you with?" Young Antonio asked.

"I doubt that you'd help, inkling scum." Young Jolie said, balling her fists. "Now, prepare for a fight you'll never forget…"

**A/N: (Me) Muahaha! Let's see how it ends for our "heroes" next time!**

**(DJ Octavio) Nice job. Keep up the great work stopping them!**

**(Me) Aw shucks DJ, I'm just doing what you tell me to do. **

**(My Mind) Urgh! I don't have much time left before I become a complete servent to DJ Octavio! Review, favorite, follow, or PM me if you want to save me! Hurry! I don't have much time left!**

**P.S: Sorry for the low word count this time. I had lots of schoolwork to do.**


	11. Hiatus Notice

**Hey fans, it's ZygardeFusion. If you were expecting a new chapter, I apologize.**

**These past months, I've found myself sapped of the inspiration needed to write, so I might as well say that I'm putting my main stories on indefinite hiatus for now. I'm sorry that I've waited to say this for so long, but on the bright side, I'm slowly writing more and more.**

**This note will be replaced by the next chapter once it's ready. I'm sorry about all of this.**

**Fight For All Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion**


	12. Rewrite Notice

**Hey y'all, Zygarde here. **

**Just wanted to let you know that ever since I went on hiatus, I've been thinking a lot. Most of my thoughts involved me rewriting An Adventure Of A Lifetime, and when I looked at it, I realized that there were a lot of things that made my writing hard to read. Not to mention, the characters felt Mary-Sue like when I looked at my writing. **

**I think that it's time for a rewrite. That's become obvious to me. I'll leave this version out for now, just in case anyone wants to see it. I know it seems cowardly to abandon my story right now, but it's what I think is right. **

**See you soon in the rewrite, Splatoon fans. **

**Fight For All Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion **


End file.
